Demora
by bemj11
Summary: As the title suggests, as look into the life of Demora Sulu. Chapter three. Still not much going on, sorry. I'm trying to pick it back up.
1. Chapter 1

Two men sat in silence at the helm. They were pulling nightshift, a rather odd occurrence for them, but understandable given the current situation. Due to a recent incident that had nearly resulted in the destruction of the bridge and the ship itself, there was a shortage of uninjured crewmen not only in both departments, but throughout most of the _Enterprise_. The two men were tired yet alert as they manned their stations.

One fidgeted in his seat, anxious or concerned or irritated; something was on his mind. Something he was either unwilling or unsure of how to voice.

The other merely waited.

"Remember Emi?" Sulu finally broke the silence, though his voice had that low tone that warned the rest of the bridge personnel that this was a private conversation. Consequently, when Chekov replied, they were able to continue their conversation in relative privacy.

His reply was neutral. "Da, I remember."

Silence resumed between them: the two minded their posts. After several more minutes, Sulu spoke again.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh." Chekov's reply was noncommittal. After a moment he asked, "Are you the father, then?" Somehow he managed to sound as if he were merely asking about the weather.

"Yeah." Came the uneasy reply.

"Are you planning on being involved in the child's life?" Chekov's tone was neutral, giving no indication of his opinion on the matter. He would be cautious until he knew what Sulu's reason for bringing this up was.

"Yeah." Sulu nodded, giving the same monosyllabic answer. "Emi wrote and told me, and asked if I was interested in being a part of it."

"And you do." Chekov commented.

"Yeah."

Chekov grinned at his friend. "Congratulations." He said cheerfully. Sulu's expression, however, didn't change, so Chekov again went back to his work. And waited. It was several long minutes before Sulu continued.

"I asked her to marry me." He said, then fell once again into silence.

"Honor?" Chekov inquired gently.

"Partly." Sulu replied. "It _is_ the honorable thing to do, but I also don't want my child to have to grow up without a father." He hesitated. "And I love her." He finally said, speaking of the one who now carried his child. Chekov understood.

"Has she replied yet?" Chekov asked diplomatically.

"She doesn't want the wedding to be a big deal." Sulu replied. He was waiting, now, for some reaction from the other man.

Again, Chekov found a grin spreading across his face. "Am_ I_ inwited, at least?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Sulu replied with forced casualness. "Actually, I was hoping you'd be the best man."

"Of course." Chekov replied instantly.

"And…" Again Sulu hesitated. "Would you be the child's godfather?"

"Godfather?" Chekov repeated thoughtfully. "Be there in case something happens, tell the child stories about your wild youth, corrupt him…" Sulu didn't return Chekov's smile.

"This is serious, Pasha." Sulu chided.

"I _am_ serious." Chekov retorted with false indignation.

"Pavel-"

"It would be an honor, Hikaru." Chekov said solemnly, no longer teasing.

This time Sulu did smile, and Chekov slapped his the back, congratulating him again on both the engagement and the child.

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Three year old Demora Sulu eyed Pavel Chekov curiously. He stood still and endured her inspection with good humor, amusement shining in his eyes. It was the first time he had seen the child since she had been born, and the first time, as far as she could remember, that she had met him.

She was adorable, if small for her age, with shoulder length silky black hair and curious eyes that revealed that she was both intelligent and mature for her age.

Finally, she broke the silence. "How do you do?" She inquired very properly, her expression serious.

Chekov smiled. "Good." He replied. "And you?"

"Very well, thank you." She replied whit great dignity. "My name is Demora Sulu." She introduced herself with a curtsey.

Chekov replied with a bow of his own. "Pavel Chekov, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Chekov." She replied. "Would you care to join me for tea?"

Chekov stifled a laugh as she led him off to her room for a tea party. They sat cross-legged on the floor, and she poured the 'tea' and served him 'cakes.'

"May I inquire as to how you know my father?" She asked, with all the dignity of royalty, as she also served tea to the teddy bear who had joined their company.

"Your father and I vent to school together." Chekov told the child. "He and I vere wery good friends."

She thought for a long minute, then said. "Father said you were like his brother. Does that make you my Uncle?"

Chekov wasn't sure how literally she was taking Sulu's statement, but he didn't see any harm in filling in as an uncle. The child had little enough family as it was. In the meantime, she was watching him, waiting for an answer.

"I suppose it does." He said finally.

"And that would make me your neice?" The child asked slowly. Chekov nodded, and the child gave him a smile that lit up the room.

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sulu had to laugh.

He had been expecting Pavel, and the man was never late unless held up by superhuman forces (near-life-threatening injuries, Klingons, and Mister Spock were a few of the things that came to mind). He would never have sent his three year old daughter to answer the door had he not be absolutely certain that Pavel Chekov was waiting on the other side of it.

He had been only moderately surprised that Demora had succeeded in dragging him off to her room; he may have been one of the more stubborn people Sulu had ever met but he was a pushover when it came to children.

He had not been all that surprised that his daughter seemed to have taken to Pavel so well, either. Sulu had started preparing her for his friend's visit since Pavel had said he would stop by and Demora had responded enthusiastically (at least, as enthusiastically as she could manage while still trying to act as if she were thirty instead of three).

All the same, Sulu had to laugh when he became suspicious of the quiet that seemed to have taken over the girl's room and opened the door just as Demora asked "Uncle Pavel" if he would care for another cup of tea and Pavel, for his part, nodded as solemnly as if it were Spock himself holding up the teapot.

Pavel looked up at Sulu innocently from his seat on the floor, but Demora fixed him with a scowl. "You're supposed to knock first, you know." She sniffed as Pavel climbed to his feet to greet his friend.


End file.
